


Mixed Messages

by Roguex1979



Category: British Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Dirty Talk, F/M, Michael Crys, Mistaken games, Mistaken roleplay, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguex1979/pseuds/Roguex1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael goes to his ex's house to pick up the last of his things when he finds her in the shower. Thinking she's planned it this way so that he will play their favourite roleplay game, he decides to indulge her, despite his gut feeling that something is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Messages

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!! Rape, but it's not intentional. Michael thinks he's playing a game, but he doesn't realise that she's not. There is a happy resolution despite his actions and her initial reaction.
> 
> And, I am sorry. I am so very sorry. Don't hate me.

“Linda?” Michael called out as he opened the front door tentatively. “Linda?” He stepped into the house and closed the door behind him, glancing at his watch. It was 4pm, the time they had arranged for him to pop round to collect the last of his things and give back the keys. “Linda?” he called one more time before sighing with frustration.

He looked around the front room, searching for the box his ex-girlfriend had said she would leave out for him, but saw nothing. “For fuck sake,” he mumbled to himself exasperated. He quickly walked into the kitchen and the dining room, but he saw nothing. He even peeked out through the patio doors to see if she’d been callous enough to throw them outside onto the lawn. Finding nothing, he sighed again and made his way upstairs.

Halfway up, he heard the distinct sound of the shower going and his ex humming sweetly. A small smile turned at the corners of Michael’s mouth as he remembered she did that all the time, and he’d loved listening to her at the door, usually before throwing it and shower curtain open and joining her. She would get a fright and then laugh and they’d lovingly soap each other or fuck like bunnies.

On a few occasions, as per careful discussions prior, he would wait outside the door, silently, crouched, watching her. He wouldn’t enter while she was in the shower; he would wait until she’d gotten out and had dried off somewhat. Then, 'thinking' she was alone, Linda would inspect her own body, running her fingers down her collar-bone, over her plump breasts, tweaking the nipples to hardness. Michael would have to suppress a moan or he would give the game away. Her hands would continue lower until it reached the apex of her thighs and she would tentatively caress her moist folds. At that point, Michael would slam the door open, grab Linda roughly and drag her kicking and screaming to the bedroom where he would have his way with her, listening carefully for her safe word.

But, thanks to a large indiscretion on Michael’s part, their relationship had ended, and on very bad terms. He had cheated on her, something he had apologised profusely for, begging her to give him another chance. He had been so drunk, and the woman had looked so much like Linda that he’d gotten confused. But her absolute refusal to let him explain or make it up to her made him angry. Whilst he could appreciate being cheated on was something that hurt her deeply, he felt that if she truly loved him as he’d thought she did, she would give him another chance. But she'd kicked him out of her place.

Licking his lips, he couldn’t help but take a peek to see if he could see anything. He approached the open door slowly and was pleased to find it almost wide open. He situated himself off to the side where he knew he’d be able to see her reflection in the mirror when she got out of the shower, but she shouldn’t be able to see him.

He heard her stop humming and held his breath, worried he’d made a sound, but the water shut off and she continued. In the mirror, he saw her open the curtain, slicking excess water off her wet body. Michael bit his bottom lip and his jeans felt a little tighter on him. Linda was a vision, as always. Blonde hair, blue eyes, long legs. She wasn’t the skinniest of women, but her curves were proportional to her tall frame. Michael himself was over six-foot, but Linda only had to stand slightly on her tippy-toes to kiss him on the mouth.

He watched her grab a small fluffy towel and she began drying her hair before flipping over and tying it up in a complicated knot that Michael could never reproduce, even to make fun of her. She then took up a larger towel and dried the rest of her body. Hanging the towel over the rail, but still with the towel in her hair, she began her inspection.

Michael adjusted himself through his jeans as Linda went about touching herself. He thought this was strange. He was sure she only ever did this when she knew he was watching her, ready to play their game. Did she know he was there?! He suddenly moved from the door so he was completely out of sight.

A thought suddenly came to him. Had she planned this? He looked at his watch again. It was definitely just passed 4pm. If she knew he was coming round, why would she have gotten into the shower? Did she want to play even though they were broken up? She had often said their games were wonderful, but he knew in some way, she felt they lacked a measure of authenticity. Could it be that since they had broken up, if he indulged her, it would feel more...taboo?

Michael looked into the room again when he heard a groan from Linda. He swallowed hard when he realised she had her hands between her legs. That noise from her had been entirely too loud for it to not be directed at him. She knew he was there; she had orchestrated his arrival to coincide with her shower so he would ‘catch’ her like this. He grinned. He would play her little game.

Michael quietly unfastened his belt, then popped the button to make things easier as wicked thoughts ran through his mind. As Linda rubbed herself more, he sprang to action. He strode into the bathroom, but Linda saw him straight away, so he knew she knew it was him. She screeched and removed her fingers from her sex and grabbed the towel from the towel rail to shield herself from his eyes. Her sudden movements had caused the precariously balanced towel around her head to fall off.

"What the fuck? Michael?!" she yelled out in alarm. She was frowning, but Michael was giving her his best evil grin as she tried to wrap the larger towel around her exposed body. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Michael decided to indulge her questions. They never really had banter before he would ‘abuse’ her, but this felt slightly different. They were ex boyfriend and girlfriend in this scenario and reality, not ‘strangers’ as she had him play before. “I came to get my stuff, as you are well aware.”

“That’s supposed to be at fucking five o’clock!” she yelled. She sounded very genuine.

“No,” Michael said looking at his watch again. “You said 4pm in your texts, so here I am.”

Linda looked like she was ready to murder him. Her cheeks were flushed, either with embarrassment or because she was well on her way to her orgasm when he’d interrupted. “Get out!” She gestured behind him.

“I don’t think so, you little slut,” Michael said, his voice low, knowing she loved it when he spoke down to her like that. “You put on quite a show for me there, and I’m going to make full use of that wet and ready body of yours.” He lunged forwards and grabbed her hair.

Linda screamed and reached up to hold onto his wrist to stop him from pulling too hard. As a result, her grip on the towel loosened and it fluttered to the ground. “No, Michael! Stop it!”

Michael’s fire was lit. There was something very different about this role-play, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. But, he knew Linda would use her safe word if he was really hurting her. He pulled mercilessly at her hair, knowing that the only way to relieve the pressure he was inflicting on her was for her to follow his lead. Pulling his hand lower, he walked backwards towards her bedroom, feeling her resistance.

“Michael, please stop!” Linda cried as she tried to scramble away, but unable to find any purchase with her damp feet on the laminate flooring and both her hands around his.

“You know you want this, you wanton whore!” Michael had her at the base of the bed, then pushed her roughly letting go of her blonde locks, her legs flailing as she yelled out profanities which only urged Michael more. “Scream all you want, Linda. I know Ben and Diane aren’t home next door, so no one is coming to help you.”

Linda edged herself slowly up the bed, holding a hand out as if that would stop his advance the other uselessly covering her breasts. “Michael, please, don’t do this. I know you’re upset about how things ended with us, but this is just wrong!”

Ah, so she was definitely playing the ex in this game. Michael furrowed his brows. “Wrong? How can this be wrong. I’m only coming back to claim what is rightfully mine!”

Linda frowned. “I am not yours to claim!” she shouted. “You lost the right to claim me when you fucked that other woman.”

“I am not going to get into this with you again, Linda!” Michael retorted, falling back into his usual response, hoping it wouldn’t throw off the game. “Now come here and spread those legs for me.” He grabbed her ankles and yanked her down the bed. She tried to kick him and screamed, violently writhing her body to try and dislodge him. It was the hardest she’d ever fought him and for a second, Michael wondered if this was perhaps not a game. But as Linda hadn’t outrightly said that it wasn’t, nor had she used her safe word, Michael dismissed the feeling.

Leaning over her to prevent her movements, he ran his free hand up her open thighs. "Let's see, Linda; I wonder how wet you are between your legs after you had your fingers buried so deeply inside?" Linda clamped her legs together, but much too late, the tips of his two fingers sliding easily into her velvety interior.

“Stop it!” Linda cried out. “Oh god, fucking don’t!”

"Well, which is it, luv? Stop or don’t?” Michael didn’t give her a chance to answer and fully inserted his fingers. “Just as I thought, you dirty slut; wet as can be," Michael said in almost amusing tones as she fought hard to prevent him going deeper. His right leg found its way easily between her legs as he forced it up and in the process pressed the back of his hand, forcing his fingers deeper inside her with the weight of his knee behind it. Linda whimpered more now than she yelled and Michael wondered if she had given in so soon.

Michael took the opportunity to carefully remove his hand from her dripping pussy, keeping his knee between her legs as she seemed to rest, possibly to get a second wind before she flailed around again.  He brought his fingers up to his lips and tasted her sweet nectar. “Mmm, delicious,” he intoned.

Linda covered her face with her right arm with shame.  Unzipping his trousers, she must have heard it, and her arm flung widely from her covered eyes as she began to try to turn her body on the mattress, unaware that each time she moved, it allowed his knee to press deeper against her crotch. Michael reached over and grabbed her by her hair again. “Michael, no!”

Michael placed both of his legs between hers and using his knees parted hers easily giving him a clear view of his prize; her wet, glistening folds. Unwilling to wait any longer, he wrestled down his trousers and boxers, only enough to free up enough room to have his painfully hard cock and tight balls free. He tugged purposefully hard at her hair, making her reach up with both hands again so that they were out of the way. He took his meat in his hand during the distraction and nudged it up against her hot, wet passage, and with one hard lunge, he fully embedded himself deep inside her heat.

"No! Get off me! Get off me, you bastard!" Linda cried out, as Michael began to swing his hips up and down, a sheen of sweat beginning to show on his face as he held her head in place.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked as he felt he muscles fluttering around him as he drove inside her. “Because to me, you feel wet, hot and horny.” To illustrate his point, he placed his free hand between them and felt for her clitoris, which was swollen and sensitive. She hissed when he rubbed it in circles in time with his thrusts.

She turned to face him with steely eyes and deep breathing through her nose as she promptly replied, "I don't fucking want it!"

The doubt that had bothered Michael since beginning this little escapade now began to take full effect, but still, Linda did not use her safe word. And by now, he had gone this far, and there was no turning back, so he began to plunge into her hard, deep and long, pulling out to the rim of his engorged cock-head and back again, picking up speed. "I can't stop it, Linda, so don't fight what you can't control. I know you don’t want me to. You’re so slick for me and my hard cock. Just enjoy it." He said this still in his part of the role-play, using her words as the backboard to his replies.

Linda renewed her fight to throw him off, but to no avail. He pumped his cock in and out, shallow, fast...long and deep, just the way he knew she loved, and it wasn’t long before he felt her pussy clamp; the first sign of her orgasm.

"See what I mean, Linda? You’re going to come, and you can't help it, I know you can't." With that, Michael pulled at her hair again, forcing her left hand up and continued the short lunges, then the long, deep thrusts as he took her over the edge, talking her on. "Can't stop it...you love it...slut...dirty bitch-whore!" The more he said the filthy words, the wetter she became.  Releasing the grip around her hair, enough to relax the pressure he continued. "Come on...come for me, luv. Throb on my hard cock, you know you can't help it!"

Michael felt the first contraction around him, the tight walls of her cunt gripping his cock like never before. "No! Bastard!" she called out, although there was no force behind it, as her hips turned under, then involuntarily rose as her mouth opened and the quivering sensations that he knew all too well which rippled along his shaft as her orgasm took full control.

“Fuck!” Michael exclaimed as he felt her powerful climax. Of all the times they had fucked, this was one of the strongest orgasms he had ever felt from her. He relished in it as she appeared to still try to fight it, but for as much as her body swayed in its tight confines below him, she couldn't avoid the tightening of her stomach and the pull and push of her hips as her orgasm ran out of control.

But Michael wasn’t done yet. While she was still panting, he pulled out of her still squeezing passage. He nudged the head down the slight distance, following a trail of Linda’s juices, to her tight puckered anus, and before she could put up a fight, he pressed forwards, feeling the tip of his cock enter her tight ring. This wasn’t a first for her, so he knew she would be able to take it with no prior stretching, and with his meat lubed with her fluids, it would make for a smooth ride.

Linda moaned and reached down with her left hand down, weakly trying to press against Michael to push him off, but to no avail. "Enough; don't you fucking dare!" she hissed as his cock twitched with anticipation of entering her there.

"You know you like it. Since when didn't you like my hard cock sliding up your tight ass, hmm?" And with one solid push the head of Michael’s cock was embedded, the tightness immediately, unbearably thrilling him. He held himself in place, holding still for a few moments as he groaned. “Fuck! You’re so tight!” he goaded her. She moaned; a deep, guttural moan as he pressed deeper, her legs finally coming up around his waist to grip him tightly, until he was all the way inside, holding still, his cock still throbbing in its tight confines.

And still she scolded him. "Stop it! I don’t want this. Please stop!"

Still gripping her hair tightly in his left hand, Michael could feel her relaxing, her words not holding any conviction. Her legs also tightened more so that if Michael had wanted to pull away, she was preventing him, and her eyes closed, looking as if she had given up the fight. So Michael eased the pressure off his grip to her hair and began to slide in and out of her, feeling it giving way as he did so. He knew he wouldn't last much longer as he thrust long and deep inside.

Michael felt the quiver around his shaft, her tight passage beginning to pulsate, and from experience, he knew she would orgasm this way too. Sweat now dripping from him with the exertion, he thrust harder. “Gonna come again, hey slut? I knew you would. You’re such a dirty, filthy whore. Getting off on your ex coming in and raping you in the pussy and the arse!” She moaned at his words, tilting her hips up to open herself up more. “Yes! Come on. Fucking come, you bitch!”

The last words were perfectly timed as he lunged in for the last time, spurting copious amounts of cum, feeling his balls tighten as he spilled himself deep inside, Linda crying out another orgasm, her arms thrown around his back and shoulders, hugging him tightly in an embrace of both her arms and legs, Michael letting go of her hair completely and collapsing on top of her.

When Linda relaxed her arms and legs, the appendages falling bonelessly to her sides and around his thighs, Michael pulled out of her gently, watching as his come followed his exit, dripping from her obscenely. He got off of her slowly, watching her reactions. She simply lay on the bed, breathing deeply, her mouth open slightly, her eyes staring without focus at the ceiling.

Michael tucked himself back into his pants and pulled his trousers up and sat on the edge of the bed. “Hey, Linda?” he asked quietly. She didn’t respond. He stroked her cheek gently, noting a few tears had fallen from her eyes. She had really gotten into the role this time. “Luv, are you okay there?” He’d seen her like this before, thoroughly sexed up to the point where she needed a moment to compose herself. He got off the bed and went to the bathroom to fetch a damp flannel so he could give it to her to clean herself.

When he returned to the bedroom, he was shocked to see Linda lying on her side, curled up into a tiny ball, arms hugging her knees to her chest, and sobbing, her entire body shaking. “Shit!” Michael cursed and walked quickly over to the bed, sitting next to her. He reached out for her, but she shrieked weakly and scooted away from him.

“No, Michael, please. No more! Please, no more.”

“Linda, what…” He reached for her again and she let out another sob, but couldn’t move any further away from him without falling off the bed. “Is...is this still part of the game?” he asked, but he had a terrible feeling that was threatening to overtake him.

“G...game?” Linda choked. “What game? This was no game!” She began to uncurl and she pulled over a discarded comforter to cover her nakedness. “You just…” She took a deep breath to steady herself. “...you just raped me, Michael.”

Michael felt his world shatter around him. He knew something hadn’t felt right, but he’d ignored his true instinct. He’d let his dick do the thinking. He’d let the need to play the game outweigh his logic. Of course she wasn’t playing with him; they were broken up. And had the texts from her really said 4pm, or had he been mistaken?

“But,” he began, and his voice croaked. He felt his nose warm up and the sting of tears pricked in his eyes. “...you didn’t use your safe word to stop it.” It was his last rationale. His last salvation.

Linda’s brow furrowed with confusion. “Why would I need to use a safe word when I wasn’t playing the game, Michael?”

Michael felt sick. He thought he might actually throw up. The tears in his eyes fell down his cheek and his lips quivered. “Oh my god,” he whispered. He turned away from her and leaned his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, bringing them to the back of his head as he himself curled away from the ugly truth of his actions. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!”

Behind him, he could feel the bed shifting and he was expecting Linda to bolt, maybe out of the room and down to the nearest phone to call the police, report him instantly to them for his brutal attack on her. What he wasn’t expecting was her had to be gently placed on his shoulder. He flinched, but turned to look at her, bleary eyed.

“You...really didn’t think I was being serious?” she asked, her voice small compared to her earlier cursing and screaming. “You really thought I was playing a game with you?”

Michael nodded. “I am so sorry, luv…” He shook his head, not deserving to call her that. “...Linda. I am so...so sorry.”

Linda bit her bottom lip, contemplating her next move. Michael went back to having his head in his hands, awaiting her response. After what felt like an eternity, he heard her take a deep breath. “Okay, Michael, I’ll believe you.” He looked at her again, her face a picture of understanding, even though she had been wronged here. She smiled a small smile.

“Honestly, Linda, I am sorry. I never meant to…” He cringed remembering what he’d just done. “I mean, I did mean it, but not in any malicious way.” He wiped his chin where his tears had gathered and dripped onto his lap. “I will understand if you want to press charges. I won’t deny what I’ve done.” He stood up and walked resolutely towards the door before turning to look at her again. “I won’t hide. You’ll know where I am if the police need to find me, but I’ll never contact you again. You can just burn the rest of my stuff. “ He gave her a rueful smile. “It’ll be cleansing.” He went to leave.

“Mike, wait.”

Mike? She had only called him that when they were together in everyday life. She used Michael for when she was angry at him, or pretending to be stern with him. He paused at the door and looked back at her again, some hope blooming in his heart.

Linda opened her mouth, then paused, then got off the bed, comforter still covering her. She walked over to him; he noticed a slight limp where the pounding he’d given her ass probably was bothering her slightly. She stopped just a few inches away from him, hardly a foot.

“I won’t be pressing charges. I realise now it was just a horrible mistake...well, not so horrible. I mean, I did...um…” She hesitated and actually blushed, looking away from him. “...I did have the two biggest orgasms of my life from it. You thought you were giving me what I wanted, right? So, we could just forget this happened, yeah?”

Michael nearly sagged with relief. “Oh, god, Linda. Thank you!” He moved to hug her, but stopped when she backed away slightly, and chuckled. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly.

Linda smiled. “It’s okay.” Then her face lit up before morphing into something a bit more...cheeky. “You know, we don’t have to forget that this happened. It was just a suggestion.”

Michael looked at her questioningly. “You’re going to have to spell it out for me; I’ve been known to read the situation wrongly.”

Linda laughed. “Let me show you then so I’m crystal clear…” She let go of the comforter and leaned into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the lips, her tongue licking his bottom one, demanding entry. He obliged her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and their tongues swirled together in a dance that neither of them lead nor followed.

When she broke away from him, their breaths mingling together as they both panted heavily, their foreheads pressed against one another, Michael smiled.

“Okay, luv,” he said. “Message received loud and clear.”

END

 

 


End file.
